Compréhension
by Kalisca
Summary: OS Vincent fait de l'insomnie, Cloud veut savoir pourquoi. Shonen-ai.


Salut! Me voici avec un OS. C'est la première fois que je développe le personnage de Vincent, donc j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté. Entoucas…

Read and Enjoy!

_Entre ce que je pense, ce que je veux dire, ce que je crois dire, ce que je dis, ce que vous voulez entendre, ce que vous entendez, ce que vous croyez comprendre, ce que vous voulez comprendre et ce que vous comprenez, combien y a-t-il possibilités de ne pas s'entendre ?_

_-Anonyme_

**Compréhension **

La nuit est depuis longtemps tombé sur Midgar. Tout le monde dort dans le bar _Le Septième Ciel. _Du moins, c'est ce que croit Cloud.

Il n'arrive pas à dormir, encore sous le choc de l'attaque des trois clones. Il observe silencieusement les étoiles par la fenêtre. Un bruit lui fait soudain tourner la tête. C'est un son presque imperceptible, un frôlement de tissus sur le sol. Il se lève et sort voir. Quelqu'un est monté sur le toit. Il monte à son tour. Vincent est dos à lui, contemplant le ciel. Cloud le rejoint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande-t-il.

Vincent lui lance un vague coup d'œil.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Moi non plus.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Vincent, Cloud a toujours ressentit un fort sentiment en sa présence, bien plus intense que pour Tifa ou Aérith. _Une grande amitié_, essaie-t-il de se convaincre. Vincent s'assit sur le sol, sa cape écarlate lui faisant une protection. Le blond fait de même.

-C'est à cause des clones de Sephiroth? Demande-t-il doucement.

-En partie.

Cloud frisonne et Vincent se tourne vers lui. Il sursaute intérieurement en voyant ce que porte l'homme aux yeux azurs. Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne porte pas. N'ayant pas pris la peine de s'habiller, il est simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Vincent ne peut empêcher ses yeux carmins de glisser sur le corps parfaitement musclé à côté de lui. Il se détourne, les joues en feu sous son col. Un sentiment lui tord les entrailles.

-Pourquoi, en partie? Continue Cloud.

Il préfère éviter la question.

-Tu vas attraper froid en restant comme ça, marmonne-t-il.

Il lui fait de la place et Cloud se colle contre lui en frissonnant. Il resserre les pans de la cape sur lui. Le corps chaud contre son bras le réchauffe. Le brunet grogne soudainement et détache sa cape.

-Tu es en train de m'étouffer.

Cloud déserre sa prise.

-Désolé.

Un silence se fait pendant un moment. Les deux contemplent le ciel nocturne, unique témoin de cette conversation.

-C'est étrange, murmure Vincent.

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?

-Je ne pense plus à… Lucrécia. Depuis quelques temps.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça te torture, alors? Demande le blondinet en fronçant les sourcils.

Vincent regarde Cloud dans les yeux. Il est fasciné par l'éclat des ses orbes céruléens à la lueur de la lune.

-Parce qu'une autre personne l'a remplacée.

Le cœur de Cloud se serre dans sa poitrine. _Yuffie… _Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fait si mal? Il détourne la tête du visage magnifique du brunet.

-Alors, tu devrais lui dire, non?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi.

Le blond a un sourire sans joie. _Si c'était moi… _Il soupire. Il sent le bras de Vincent passer autour de sa taille et le rapprocher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies froid.

Cloud continue pourtant de frissonner, mais ce n'est plus pour la même raison.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets.

Il tourne la tête vers le Vincent et plonge les yeux dans son regard rubis. Il semble plus proche de lui soudainement. Cloud essaie de se reculer, mais le brunet le tient fermement.

-Je crois que tu as raison, murmure-t-il.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais aller essayer de dormir.

Il se dégage doucement du bras de Vincent et se lève, mais l'homme au regard de braise le retient.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit-il.

-Bien sûr que je comprends. Tu vas aller dire à Yuffie que tu l'aimes.

Le brunet secoue la tête et se lève aussi.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

Il penche la tête vers Cloud et effleure ses lèvres des siennes. Il recule. Cloud est sous le choc, il porte lentement une main à ses lèvres et regarde Vincent, choqué. Ce dernier sent une boule nouer sa gorge.

-Je suis désolé.

Il s'en va, descendant quatre par quatre les marches. Il file dans le couloir menant aux chambres quand une main le retient. Il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Ses yeux rencontrent des cheveux blonds en bataille et un visage aux traits fins avant de plonger dans un ciel sans nuage.

-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, murmure Cloud.

Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et, appuyant sur la nuque du brunet de sa main, il presse ses lèvres contre celles de Vincent. Ce dernier entoure la taille du blond en le serrant contre lui. Il lèche sa lèvre inférieure avant de presser sa langue contre. Acceptant l'invitation, Cloud ouvre la bouche et Vincent y glisse sa langue. Elle caresse doucement celle du blond. Ils s'éloignent après un long moment, le souffle court. Le blondinet caresse du bout des doigts le visage de Vincent.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu sans ta cape.

-C'est parce que je l'ai toujours. C'est mon bien le plus précieux. Ou plutôt, c'était.

Cloud ne dit rien, mais un sourire étire ses lèvres pleines.

-Quand il y a eu l'explosion, murmure Vincent, j'ai eu tellement peur, parce que c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je… t'aimais. J'ai toujours eu ces sentiments pour toi, mais je viens à peine de le réaliser…

Il est arrêté par un tendre baiser de Cloud.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffle-t-il. Depuis le début.

Vincent prend possession de ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément. Il caresse le dos du blond tant que celui-ci plonge une de ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse du brun au regard rubis.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Cloud, quand Vincent s'arrête en grognant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai oublié ma cape dehors…

**FIN**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais, c'est pas grand chose, mais je voulais que ça soit doux et léger. Vincent a bien droit a un peu de tendresse, nan? Et puis, Cloud l'a mérité aussi. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple gay et je dois avouer que j'ai bien aimé. XD

Allez, une p'tite review pour votre auteure? XP

Kalisca, xxx.


End file.
